


The Chase

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Het, September Bingo, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ and Cruz are exercise buddies... nothing more. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: exercise buddies

They used to meet, usually once a week, accidentally on purpose. Two people who know one another through work, who both enjoy running in the morning, chances are their paths will cross eventually, right? And if they so happen to run together, to talk as they do so, there's nothing wrong with that either. 

It sounded very plausible, still does, but Matt always knew that JJ worked with a bunch of people who would see through the lie in a second.

When he became their section chief, when he met them, he realised it wouldn't even take that long. 

Which is why their morning runs became even more important (couldn't talk at work, not without making other people talk) and even more clandestine. JJ didn't want people getting the wrong idea about them and neither did Matt, although his reasons were slightly different to hers. 

Sometimes he thinks she knows that. 

He knows Hastings did; calling her Matt's Achilles heel had been all too truthful. He's not sure if anyone in the BAU worked it out, but he avoids their bullpen as much as he can once he's back at work. No point making things obvious, no point making things awkward.

Then he follows her team to Texas and actually works with them, with her, and it's not awkward at all. 

The morning after they come back, he goes for his usual run, along his usual route, for the first time in months. He's not surprised when he sees her, right where they usually meet, but the smile that she gives him is enough to take his breath away. 

He almost thinks she might have missed him too. 

"You're late," are the first words she says to him, with a pointed glance at her watch and he shrugs as he replies. 

"I haven't been out much," he tells her. "Doctor's orders."

It's only partially true and when she lifts one eyebrow, he knows she's not buying it. "Don't worry," she tells him. "I'll go easy on you." And she spins on her heels, ponytail flying behind her and sets off at a gentle jog. "Loser buys breakfast." 

The words float back to him and he smiles again, sets off after her. He's long since given up hope that he'll ever be able to catch her, but if the chase is all he gets, he'll take that.


End file.
